


The Dragon Reborn

by Syrax7



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beyond the Walls, Blood and Violence, Dark Jon Snow, Dorne, Dothraki, Dragons, Dragonstone, Essos, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, The Unsullied (ASoIaF), Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrax7/pseuds/Syrax7
Summary: There's an idea for a new fanfic. Mostly from the book ( ASOIAF) canon, based on Cersei's plan to try to kill Jon on the wall before she was imprisoned by the Faith and the High Sparrow.Looking for a writer.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Dragon Reborn

I would've wrote it all here but if anyone ( hopefully) agreed to write, the fic will be spoiled .

It's built on Cersei sending one of the Kettleblack brothers to the Wall to kill Jon . It's known that she failed because she wanted the Kettleblack confesses to have slept with Margaery and that was the downfall for her in AFFC. But what if her plan to kill Jon on the Wall was successful. this is the main idea I had, then I tried to make some kind of development and what will happen after this and made a trip to Jon , and how he will meet Dany ...

I can say that I have a plot or something like outlines , but I'm slow at writing. I've read the five books and a lot of fics. And like a lot of people, I was disappointed by the end of the show! It was nothing like what I imagined and it's was mindless without logic! 

Almost all characters changed 180° and did everything they were opposites from in season 7 and earlier! All they believed in, all they wanted.. as if the characters development was nothing.

The way Rhaegal died. if killing a dragon is that easy, then Aegon should've stayed in Dragonstone forever! 

The changes in Jon's character, from determine strong, smart and hungry for revenge in the books into a weak being without personality. A shell of the man he was in S6 and the books.

All the prophecies was ignored and webbed from the story as if didn't existed.

I thought about a fic that can fix all of this and show things that are in the books and ignore the TV series. Anyhow who didn't read the books will be surprised by the difference, especially after the fifth season.

I want to show the true characters of Jon and Doran and other characters have been wronged. To use the prophecies of The House of the Undying, visions of Melisandre and Moqorro.

I've never written anything as long as this before, so I was looking for someone to write it with me. And anyone is ready to write or want to get the whole idea is welcome, and everything is up to discussion.


End file.
